Power Switch
by ShadowBlueDratini
Summary: The Triple S go out one sunny day for some ice cream and Shadow and Silver switch bodies on accident! Sonic rushes to get the antidote and warns Shadow about the side effects of drinking it...Shadow gets turned into and 8 month old infant! (again) Now Silver and Sonic have to once again, play Mama and Daddy to little Shadow until they can find a cure. Rated T for some Foul Language
1. Chapter 1

It was about noon in Station Square, San Francisco, California and the 3 hedgehogs everyone knows and loves were enjoying the afternoon. (Even though Shadow just wanted to stay in his dark corner instead of spending the time with "Dumb and Dumber".)

"Hey Shadow don't be such a Grumpy Gus. Com'on the sun is shining, the birds are singing and we're gonna have some fun without you ruining it." Said Sonic (Dumb) "Yeah Shadow come out from under that umbrella and have some fun. Look, there's the ice cream vender. Let's get some Cones!" Said Silver.(Dumber) Silver ran over to the Ice Cream Vender and came back with a Vanilla, Chocolate and Cookies 'n' Cream ice cream cone for each of them.

Sonic took his vanilla cone and licked it. "MMMmmmmm vanilla." Silver handed Shadow the chocolate cone and took the cookies 'n' cream one for himself. Silver dug into his and looked at Shadow. "Shadow you should really get some sunlight; you're white as a ghost. What happened to your tan that you had?" Asked Silver. "Silver, you know I have black fur right?" Said Shadow. "Yes." Responded Silver. "And if you've taken science class or ever worn something black you would know that black attracts heat. And it's 105 degrees outside, which means for me...IT'S LIKE BEING IN AN OVEN UNDER A HEAT LAMP TURNED UP ALL THE WAY!" Shadow fumed at Silver from under his umbrella.

Silver almost dropped his cone. "Geez I'm sorry I asked. Let's just hope you don't burst into flames." Sonic butted in. "At least this isn't as bad as all the times we turned you into a baby right?" "Don't remind me, you two being my "Fathers" was not very fun for me."  
Shadow snarled. "Awwww, don't act like you didn't like that Shadzy. I caught you smiling while you were napping with your doll and your bottle." Sonic teased. Shadow blushed bright red and pushed Sonic's ice cream on the ground. "Not cool man!" Yelled Sonic.  
Suddenly everything went blurry for Silver and Shadow. "What's happening?" Silver moaned.  
"I think somebody drugged the ice cream." Replied Shadow as he slowly lost consousness and fell on the bench. Same for Silver. "Guys?" Sonic asked, concernd.

Later Both Shadow and Silver woke up in the grass. "Ohhhh God what happenned? I better not be a baby again." Moaned Shadow as he sat up and rubbed his head. "Huh? What I don't remember having quills on the front of my fa-AYAYAYACE!" Shadow looked at his hands which now had blue circles on the palms and gold cuffs that had teal stripes. He ran to the fountain to look at his reflection. What stared back at him was a silver hedgehog with 5 spikes on his head with red eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH I'VE TURNED INTO POTHEAD THE WEEDHOG!" (Silver)

Shadow was still panicking as Silver ran up to him. "Shadow look! I'm you! "  
Silver looked like Shadow but with gold eyes instead of red. Sonic ran up to them."Hey guys finish your ice cream? Hey you get contacts?" Sonic asked. Shadow grabbed Sonic's neck. "Why YOU LITTLE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Sonic gagged. "Silver what has gotten into you? you're acting like Shadow." Silver spoke up. "Sonic I think me and Shadow switched bodies." "Silver?" Shadow let go of Sonic. "How did this happen?" Sonic asked. "We don't know" Silver said. "Silver." Shadow snarled. "If you do anything to my body I will murder you." Silver wasn't listening; he was busy messing with the fountain.  
"Shadow, I don't know why girls like you so much, look at you. I have more chest hair than you but I don't have lots of girls.

"It's because of my charm and body that's why." Shadow responded. "Oh is that so?" Silver smirked." I've always wanted to try this..." Suddenly Sexyback by Justin Timberlake started playing. "Don't You DARE!" Yelled Shadow. Sonic sat back and watched.  
"I'm bringin' sexyback. YEAH! Them other boys don't know how to act. YEAH! I think you're special what's behind your back. YEAH! So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. YEAH!" Silver sang and suddenly girls started fangirling over him.  
"Nooooooo..." Shadow yelled. "Those are MY fangirls! That's it!" Shadow tried to Chaos Spear Silver but realized he couldn't. "My powers..."

Silver went on and on as Shadow marched over to Sonic and picked him up."FIX THIS NOW!" He snarled. Sonic sweated. "Um I don't know how it happened but I know where an antidote is." Sonic said nervously. "WELL THEN FIND IT!" Shadow yelled. Sonic shivered. "Okay Shadow yes Sir. Right away Sir." Shadow let him down and Sonic ran into the city and quickly came back with some potion. "This will cure-" Sonic started but Shadow grabbed the potion and chugged it. "-You but some side effects are..." Sonic was too late as a pink cloud engulfed both of them as they switched back.

The cloud lifted and they were back to normal...partly. Shadow's fangirls stopped and looked at the little ball of black and red fur on the ground. "Awwwwww!" they cooed at Shadow who uncurled and flopped on the grass. "Oh no." Both Sonic and Silver said as they looked at Shadow, who was now the size of a chao. "Shadow woke up and gasped. "Don't tell me...I'm a baby again?" Shadow groaned. Sonic held back the fangirls as Silver picked Shadow up and put a diaper on him. "''Fraid so little guy." Silver responded. "Great, Just great..." Shadow moaned.

"I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU!" Cried Shadow as he squirmed in Silver's arms on the way back to Silver's house. Sonic had finally got all of Shadow's fangirls to go away and was following them now. "Shhhh Shadow com'on you don't "hate" me. You're just cranky and need a nice nap. "NO I DON'T W-W-WAHHHHHHHHH!" Cried Shadow. Sonic covered his ears. "Yes you do Shadow. Look, you're crying your eyes out.

Shadow kept on crying as they got through the door of Silver's house and shut it. "Sonic, we still have his baby stuff from the last time right?" Sonic nodded. Yeah but we need some more food and diapers. We're out of those." Silver sighed. "Ok how many diapers do we have now in case he needs a new one after he naps?" Shadow blushed hard. "No I –I won't wet myself. I won't! "Yelled Shadow in between crying. Sonic checked. "We have 2 so Shadow better not use it more than twice before we can get more." Shadow blushed again. "What did I just tell you Faker?" "Sorry Shadow." Sonic said. "I'm just telling you are too young right now to get trained again." Shadow started crying again, since his dignity had been lost….again.

"Shadow shhh it's not a big deal. The last time you liked this, remember? You wuv Mr. Ba-Ba don't you? Yes you do. Yes you do and what about Maria dolly? You love her." Silver tried to comfort Shadow. "What g-gives you that dumb idea?" Shadow started to say but then his stomach growled loudly. "Your tummy says he wants Mr. Ba-Ba." Silver said as he got Shadow a bottle of Good Start baby formula. "No I don't need that crap. No!" Yelled Shadow as he tried to get away. "Com'on Shadow yes you do. It helps babies grow healthy. Plus you don't have any teeth. So no solid foods for you." Silver said as he moved the bottle towards Shadow's mouth and stuck the nipple in it.

Shadow spit the bottle out once but the second time silver held it in his mouth. "Silver no no nononono!" Shadow tried to say in between the formula going down his throat." Shhhhh I don't want you to choke. Silver said as he tried to calm the baby ebony and crimson hedgehog. Shadow stopped and actually tasted the formula and started to calm down and suck calmly on the bottle and make cute sounds. "He likes it." Silver whispered to Sonic. "I wish I had my freaking video camera right now so I could tape this." Sonic whispered back. Shadow stopped drinking and started to fuss. "Done?" Asked Silver. "Yea." Replied Shadow. Silver put Shadow on his shoulder and patted his back gently."Urp!" Shadow burped loudly and blushed. "Oh good boy." Silver praised Shadow and smiled. Shadow yawned and his eyes drooped. Sonic looked over. "Someone's sleepy.""Yeah he is." Said Silver as he rocked the little hedgehog in his arms.

Silver walked over to Shadow's little special nursery room that they had made room for the last time. Silver gently laid Shadow down in the crib that was next to the dresser which was filled with baby clothes. "Good thing we made this room huh?" Asked Sonic. "Shhhhhh." Whispered Silver. "The baby is sleeping." "Oh sorry." Sonic whispered as he turned on the baby monitor and took the receiver with them as they quietly walked out and shut the door. "Yeah." Silver said normally. "This was bound to happen again."


	2. Chapter 2

Silver sighed and rubbed his head. "Sonic what are we going to do? How long is he gonna stay like that again. I don't wanna be up at 4:30 in the morning feeding him, rocking him or changing diapers ok." Sonic patted his back and smiled. "Silver don't worry. Shadow may have been a little "Difficult" last time but I'll help more this time." "Yeah?" Silver said like he was annoyed. "You only did all of that stuff that I said once. And you didn't do a very good job." Sonic sweated. I'll do an awesome job this time I promise.

Later Shadow was waking up in his room. Shadow yawned and looked around at his surroundings. "Not this stupid crib again!" Shadow tried to stand up but fell back on his bottom. "Owww owww," Shadow started to tear up but shook the feeling off. Shadow suddenly noticed a warm wetness in between his legs and looked down and saw a yellow spot forming on the front of his diaper. "No no, no, no! They're gonna laugh at me!" Shadow started to cry really loudly so maybe someone would hear him.

The baby monitor screeched and showed 6 bars. (Largest sound frequency) and showed sounds of Shadow's crying. Sonic heard. "Sounds like Little Faker is awake." Silver got up from the couch and stretched. "I'll go get him." Silver walked into Shadow's nursery and picked him up. Shadow cried and cried. "Whoa little fella your diaper is soaked!" Silver said as he noticed why Shadow was crying. Shadow cried more. "I said I wouldn't do that! Now I'm all soggy!" "It's okay Shadow," Silver said. "That is what diapers are for." Silver carried Shadow over to the changing table and laid him down. "M-Maria!" Shadow wailed.. Silver untapped the wet diaper and threw it in the bin. "Shhhh shhhhh you're making this seem harder than it is." Silver said as he wiped Shadow's bottom and powdered it. "You don't know what I see." Shadow said. Silver picked up a new diaper and put it under Shadow and tapped it up. "Now was that worth all the crying you did?"Silver asked. "Yes." Shadow answered. "I wish you were Maria instead of you." "Oh." asked Silver."So you would be absolutely fine with being a baby if Maria was taking care of you?""Yes I would." Shadow answered. Silver Sighed and picked him up. "Well she's not here so you're stuck with me and Sonic."

Silver opened the door and carried Shadow out into the Den and sat down on the couch. "What was wrong?" Sonic asked. "His diaper was soaked." Silver replied. "Oh," said Sonic. He looked at Shadow. "I thought I heard you say you wouldn't wet." "Shadow blushed and growled. "Ok ok Sonic. We now have to go to the store and get Shadow's stuff remember?" "Yeah I'll get his car seat." Sonic went in the closet and got Shadow's car seat. Silver got his wallet and carried Shadow out to the car while Sonic installed the car seat in the front seat. "It's ready." Sonic said. "Wait I need to get some clothes on him first." Silver went back inside and got Shadow into a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. "Hmmm I wonder if I should take off the jeans and make you look like Tommy Pickles?...Yeah I will." Silver took off the jeans and picked up Shadow again and gave him a pacifier. Silver then went outside to the car and put Shadow in his car seat and buckled him in. Shadow sucked on his pacifier and looked around. "Heh. You like it?" Silver said as he got in the passenger's seat and Sonic got in the driver's seat. "Not too fast Sonic, stay on the speed limit." Sonic brushed him off. "Silver don't worry." "Yes but we have a baby in the car now." Silver worried about the safety of Shadow. (Awwwwww.) Sonic started the car and backed out of the driveway and drove down the road. Silver kept his eyes on the speedometer. "Whoa whoa Sonic you're going over the speed limit!" Silver yelled. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU I'M GOING OVER THE SPEED LIMIT!" Sonic yelled in bliss. Shadow started to cry again and hit Sonic. "Ow Sonic exclaimed. "Ok ok I'll slow down. Sonic then pulled into the Babies R Us parking lot and parked the car.

Silver got out of the car and unbuckled Shadow while Sonic got a basket. Sonic did you bring the list? Silver asked as he strapped Shadow in the baby seat of the basket. "Yes Silver I did. Sonic replied and showed him the list. "Good." Silver Replied. "Ok Shadow when we get in here no talking unless it's simple words. You can also make noises but absolutely no talking in complete sentences. Sonic butted in. "Yeah babies don't talk." "Yeah yeah I know-"Silver stuck the pacifier in Shadow's mouth just as a woman walked by. "Shhhhh…" Silver shushed Shadow and started pushing the basket into the store.

Sonic, Silver and Shadow looked around in the store which smelled like baby powder. Sonic spoke first. "Ok first things first. Shadow needs more formula and diapers….Um what was the brand of formula that you had again?" "It was Good Start." Silver replied." Ok I've got it." Sonic walked off towards the baby food department. Silver pushed Shadow in the basket who was playing with some toy keys. "Ok Shadow here we go after we get you some more diapers I'll take you to the toys okay. Silver said to the little hedgehog. Shadow wasn't listening. They rolled on to the place where the diapers were and Silver found some in Shadow's size and put them in the basket. "Ok Shadow now we get to go to the toys!" Shadow still wasn't listening. Silver rolled him to the toy department and looked. "Ohhh Shadow look at this Shadow!" Silver picked up a set of set of soft blocks. Shadow just looked at him and went back to what he was doing. "uhhh no I guess." Silver put them back and got a little doggie rattle and shook it in front of Shadow. Shadow dropped his keys and started to cry. "Oh crap. Shadow I'm really sorry." Silver picked up Shadow's keys and tried to calm him. "Poor little guy. What did you do?" Some lady asked Silver. "I just showed him this rattle and he got scared I guess." Silver replied. "Poor thing, he's so cute." The lady said as she tried to help stop Shadow's crying. She noticed his pacifier and carefully put it in his mouth. Shadow slowly calmed down and started sucking on the pacifier and cooed with tears dried on his face. The lady smiled. "Now that's better li'l Cutie. No more tears." "Thank you ma'am. I really appreciate your help." Silver thanked the woman. "You're welcome. I have 2 little ones about his age at home with their daddy so I know how to deal with kids at his age." Silver thanked her again and met Sonic."I got the formula." Sonic said as he dropped it in the basket along with some jars of baby food. "What happened?" Sonic asked as he looked at Shadow's tear-Stained face. "I accidently scared him with a dog rattle and he started crying." Silver said quietly "Oh!" "Sonic said with a sarcastic-shocked tone. "How dare you scare this little bitty baby!" "Shut up Sonic. "Silver snarled. "Just get to the check out."

Silver rolled the cart up to the checkout line and waited for the cashier to finish scanning a mother cat's items. The basket in front of her had a little girl kitten about Shadow's age. "Awww your little girl is so cute Ms." Silver told the woman. "Thank you, She's been sort of shy the past couple of weeks so really don't expect a Hello from her." The woman got the kitten's attention. "Blaze, honey will you say hello to the nice man?" The kitten hid her face. "It looks like she's not feeling talkative today." The woman sighed and noticed Shadow putting his toy keys in his mouth. "Your little boy is adorable." "Thank you ma'am. Shadow can you say hello?" Silver replied. Shadow sneezed. "Atchoo." "Awwww isn't he something. How old is he?" Asked the woman. "He's 8 months." Silver replied. "Oh my little Blaze here is 7 months." Said the woman. "By the way my name is Flame." "Nice to meet you Flame I'm Silver and That is Sonic." Silver motioned over to Sonic who was putting the items on the conveyer belt. "Oh that's nice. Flame noticed Blaze who had taken a liking to Shadow. "Look at that. I think she's made a friend. Do you think that they could have a play date sometime? I mean…If it's alright with you." "Sure." Silver said. "Where do you live?" "On 402 Dorane Drive." Replied Flame. "Ok we'll come over I know where that is. When?" Silver asked. "Maybe tomorrow, I'm off work." Flame answered. "Nice." Replied Silver. Flame finished checking out and said bye to them and left with Blaze. "Well Shadow, looks like you have a play date tomorrow with Blaze. That'll be fun.

Silver and Sonic checked out and got back into the car. Silver buckled Shadow in while sonic put the bags in the trunk. "A play date? YOU GOT ME A FREAKING PLAY DATE!?" Shadow screamed in the car. "Yes you need time to play with kids your age." Shadow protested. "But I'm not really a ba-" Silver put a pacifier in Shadow's mouth. "Yes you are, now go to sleep." Silver pulled a shade over the car seat leaving Shadow in the dark. Shadow gave up and went to sleep.

After they got home Sonic moved Shadow to his crib and laid him down on his pillow. Shadow wiggled and kicked in his sleep. "Awwwww." Sonic cooed at the baby. Sonic left the nursery and headed down the hall into the kitchen. "Silver, so Shadow's gonna have a little play date tomorrow?"Sonic asked Silver who was drinking a cup of tea. "Yeah, with this cute little kitten named Blaze. She's about a month younger than Shadow." Silver replied. "Um….exactly how old is Shadow?" Asked Sonic. "You didn't know? He's 8 months old Sonic." Silver face palmed. "Well So-ry I didn't keep track." Sonic scoffed. Silver finished his tea and began washing baby bottles. "Sonic you're leaving me with everything again. I'm leaving you to take care of Shadow while I go to the Grocery Store." "But I can't-" "Don't tell me you can't take care of an 8 month old infant for 2 hours." Sonic sighed. "I guess I can…." "Don't worry Sonic," Silver said. "It's 2 O'clock in the afternoon. It's his naptime, he'll be sleeping. If he does wake up just do what he needs." Silver then got his wallet and headed out the door. Sonic heard the car engine rumble and saw the car pull out of the driveway. "Ok. Sonic told himself. "This isn't so bad…as long as Shadow stays asleep everything will be fine. What could an 8 month old do?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok ok I can handle this. Shadow is asleep…..And hopefully he'll stay asleep…Dear God let him stay asleep." Sonic nervously muttered to himself. Sonic paced around and looked at the clock. "Please Mother of Jesus let him stay in dreamland." Sonic muttered nervously. He didn't think he could handle this. He wasn't a mom/Motherly figure and he wasn't going to breastfeed, mainly because he didn't have the parts to do it with and because the baby was Shadow.

Meanwhile Shadow was having a very bad nightmare. In this dream Shadow was normal, but he was really small and being chased by the vacuum cleaner which was 20X his size. It was sucking up everything even the ground and he didn't make it out alive. "N-no no NOOOOO!" Shadow screamed in his sleep. Shadow kicked and punched the air, trying to wake up from that horrible nightmare. Sonic heard his cries and slowly walked down the hallway and into Shadow's room which was now Classic Winnie the Pooh themed. "What little… a-angel?" Sonic struggled to spit out. Shadow was now awake and crying."DON'T LET IT GET MEEEEEE! "Shadow screamed in terror. "Whoa, whoa Shadow! Calm down." Sonic picked up the crying child and tried to calm him. "Shhhh shhhhh. What's gonna get you?" Shadow cried out once more. "The Vacuum cleaner!" Sonic smiled and tried not to laugh. "Shadow the vacuum cleaner is in the closet. It's not going to hurt you." Sonic chuckled quietly at the little hedgehog that was now shivering in fear. "Stwop it Fwaker! Stwop!" Shadow yelled in a toddler-like voice, embarrassing him even further. "What do you mean? I just told you that it wouldn't hurt-"Sonic noticed a smell in the air and looked at Shadow who was blushing as red as his stripes. "EWWWWWWW Shadow! WTH?" Sonic yelled in disgust. "Well you said I was too young to get trained again." Shadow answered shyly. …."I did….." Sonic said and sighed. Sonic carried Shadow over to the changing table and laid him down. "I don't even know how to do this jeez." Shadow lay there looking at different objects around him. "Sonic, are you done yet, are you? "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Sonic." Sonic pushed a pacifier that said Mute Button into Shadow's mouth. "Shadow shut up. I'm not done yet." Sonic already powdered and wiped Shadow's little butt and was trying to get a new diaper on him. Sonic tried 10 times and every time the diaper either ended up on himself or a weird place on Shadow's body. Finally he managed to get it on correctly around Shadow's waist. "Phew, Ok I got it on." Sonic picked up Shadow who was still sucking on his mute button and took him into the Den and put him down on the floor with his toys. Shadow stared at Sonic and cracked a little smirk from behind the face plate of his pacifier. This would be the time for him to get payback on Sonic.

"What's wrong Shadow? Go ahead and play with your toys." Sonic motioned to the toys on the floor. Shadow stared at Sonic again and crawled to the Jack-in-the-Box and pushed it over to Sonic. "You want me to show you? Ok." Sonic said when Shadow tugged on his sock. Sonic picked up both Shadow and the jack in the box and started to turn the handle. The box played a nursery version of Pop Goes the Weasel as Sonic turned the handle round and round. Shadow waited for the pop and the clown slammed right into Sonic's face. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Shadow laughed and let the pacifier fall out of his mouth and onto Sonic's lap. Sonic put down the toy and checked his bleeding nose "Shadow! You little brat! You did this on purpose!" Shadow had mysteriously disappeared. "Oh God don't tell me he learned how to do Chaos Control!" Sonic got up and looked around the Den and the Kitchen. No luck "Oh if Silver comes home and sees that Shadow isn't here….!" Sonic looked around some more but didn't notice the Maria doll that was being dragged across the floor. Shadow crawled to the stairs. "Oh no." Shadow quietly said as he looked up at the single-flight staircase. "Ok ok I'm a big boy…..at least I think I am. I have to get up the stairs." Shadow put the Maria doll on his back and started slowly climbing the steps. Shadow pulled himself up and crawled to the next one, pulling himself up again. After the first few minutes Shadow imagined he was a mountain climber due to his infant mind mixing with his adult mind. "This is really hard." Shadow grunted as he climbed more. It would be a long day for him.

Shadow was still trying to crawl up the stairs and was almost halfway up when Sonic finally saw him. "Shadow! Thank God you're ok!" Sonic exclaimed as he scooped up Shadow in his arms and took him downstairs, crushing all of Shadow's physical labor that he had done for the past 15 minutes. "But-but-." Shadow was shocked and upset that his work had been thrown away and started crying. Sonic rocked Shadow and tried to calm him down. "Shhh, it's okay baby. Shhhh." Shadow was now red-faced and bawling. "S-sonic…."

Sonic got Shadow's Maria doll out from behind Shadow's back and gave her to him, hoping that it would calm him down. Shadow cried from behind the doll's hair, getting it all wet and covered with mucus. Sonic then tried bouncing Shadow on his knee, not knowing what to do else. Shadow coughed and slowly calmed down. "Sonic I was almost up there!" Shadow said to Sonic upset. Sonic somehow didn't hear what Shadow was actually saying. "Awwww does baby Shadz wike dis?" Sonic cooed at him and smiled. "Sonic I said-Atchoo!" Shadow sneezed and fell back into Sonic's lap. "Awwww bless you little one. Sonic said as he tickled Shadows tiny belly with his pointer and middle finger, making Shadow laugh. "Hehe, hahaha Sonic stop it stop it. Sonic I mean it!" Shadow pushed out of Sonic's tickling grasp and tumbled out onto the floor where Sonic was sitting. "Awwww somebody did a tumble, how sweet." Sonic cooed knowing that the nicer he was to Shadow, the better chance of him not being thrown into space was. Shadow was now cranky and tired because of Sonic and fell asleep on the carpet right there. Sonic chuckled and pulled a blanket over the little hedgehog to keep him warm and got back to listening to an audiotape of "Where the Red Fern Grows."

Soon Silver came home with tons of grocery bags. "Sonic could you help me bring these in?" Silver asked as he placed bags on the kitchen island. Sonic, who was now asleep with the tape running in his Walkman, was asleep as well. Silver sighed and went over and removed the headphones from Sonic's head and pause the tape. "Hey I was listening to that!" Sonic yelled at Silver once he was up. "Sonic I need you to help me get the groceries I bought inside from the car. Sonic slowly got up and went out into the cold air to retrieve the grocery bags. Silver followed and got the rest of the bags and started unpacking them.

"So did Shadow give you much trouble?" Silver asked as he put a box of dry fettuccini noodles in the pantry. "Well YES! He did wake up before you got home and then got a jack in the box to hit me in the face." Silver paused and chuckled. "Sonic I'm sure he didn't mean it." "Like Hell he didn't mean it! He also disappeared away from me!" Sonic shouted while rubbing his face. "He WHAT!? " Silver Shouted. "It was your job to watch him Sonic!" "Yes but-"Sonic started to say but Silver was already freaking out. Silver looked pretty much everywhere except the floor in the Den. Silver started to get angry at Sonic and started to lift him up with his telekinesis. "Silver, wait look!" Sonic pointed at the blanket in the middle of the floor that was moving up and down. Silver glanced over and saw the blanket and dropped Sonic. "Oof!" Sonic grunted as he picked himself up off the floor. Silver walked slowly over to the moving blanket and carefully pulled it back to reveal the little black and red hedgehog, sleeping the day away. "Phew." Silver sighed and put the blanket back. "Sonic you're lucky. If you had lost him your ass would be in space right now." Sonic lay down on the couch. "Silver it was nothing. What kind of hero would I be if I couldn't find something as easy as an 8 month old?" Silver snickered. "A sucky one Sonic…..So I see you tried to change him? Sonic stared at him in confusion of how Silver knew until he looked down and realized that he was wearing a thick Huggies diaper around his waist. Sonic blushed hard. "Ummmmm you could say that I tried to….heh"


	4. Chapter 4

Silver stood there looking at Sonic and laughed. "Well I guess you did. Come on and take that off. You don't need it anyway, Shadow does." Sonic walked to the bathroom and took the diaper off and threw it in the garbage can. Sonic then splashed his face with water at the sink and looked in the mirror. "Well that was a horrifying experience" Sonic told his reflection and walked out of the bathroom.

Silver was now sitting on the couch watching Toddlers in Tiaras. Sonic noticed and sat down next to him. "Silver, why do you watch this garbage? These kids don't need pageants and crap at their age." "Sonic this show is awesome I love it. So shut up and let me watch…." Silver got an idea and slowly turned his head and looked at Shadow, who was now sleeping soundly in a bassinette (that they had bought the last time this had happened) and grinned. "Sonic do you think we could-""NO" Sonic growled in Silver's face. "You are NOT going to try and get on that stupid TV show with him." "But Sonic we could be rich and famous." Silver pleaded with him. "Silver there is something wrong with your head. 1. Shadow is 8 months old. He is a BABY not a toddler. 2. I don't know if you know this or not but Shadow is a BOY and most of that show is GIRLS. 3. That show is freaking annoying and I hate it.

Silver fought back. "But when he's older then we-"Sonic stopped him. "Silver. I don't know how long we will have to parent him, but if it does take as long as him growing into a toddler we are still not doing that." Sonic stood up and walked over to the bassinette and looked at the sleeping baby. "It's alright you won't be on that horrid TV show at all. Silver is crazy." Sonic rubbed Shadow's check and walked to his room.

Silver sat there for 2 hours watching that show while eating popcorn when Shadow woke up wet and hungry. Silver didn't notice since he was wrapped up in his show. "W-W-WAHHHHHHH!" Shadow started to cry and kick. Soon Sonic heard and came in the Den. "Silver did you not notice him at all? The poor thing's been crying for 10 minutes. He was right next to you." Silver took out his headphones from his ears. "Huh Oh! I'm so sorry." Silver apologized to Sonic. "And I thought I was the lazy parent. Look he probably has a rash." Silver took Shadow to his nursery and laid him down on the changing table and untapped his diaper. "Silver get in here!" Sonic yelled as he wiped Shadow's little butt. "Silver slowly walked into the room and over to where they were. "Look" Sonic pointed to the red area on Shadow. "He does have a rash." "Wow Sonic I didn't know you cared so much." Silver had a tiny tear of joy in his eye. "Whatever. You diaper him and then I'll go lie on the couch." Sonic did as he said and put the headphones back I his ears and resumed the tape.

Silver diapered Shadow and took him back in the Den and sat him down on the floor. "I'm Hungry WAHHHHHHH" Shadow cried. Silver got up and picked Shadow up and took him into the kitchen and put him in a highchair and got out some baby food. Shadow watched and monitored what was going on. "What's that?" He asked Silver. Silver opened the jar and spooned out some mush. "Its chicken and peas Shadow except it's mashed up so babies can eat it." Shadow leaned back in disgust. "I'm not eating that mush!" "Well I told you before a couple of days ago, you can't have solid food yet. So eat this." Silver said as he moved the spoon closer to Shadow. Shadow kept his mouth shut and sunk down into the highchair. "No. dat yucky" Shadow said to the spoon. "Oh Shadow look the airplane needs something to land in. Open up the hanger" Silver made airplane noises while Shadow just looked at him like Silver was an idiot. "Oh ok. Maybe this then….." Silver tickled Shadow's foot. "BWAHAHAHAHA!" Shadow laughed out loud and Silver shoved the spoon into his mouth. Shadow was surprised and swallowed. "Ha you see? I'll always get what I want." Silver said happily"

Shadow gagged. "Bleggghhh. Ewww this is nasty! People actually feed their kids with this stuff?" "Yes," Silver replied. "It's just regular food mashed up. What's so bad about it?" Silver scooped up another spoonful and did the airplane thing again.

"Nuuuuuu!" Shadow leaned away and slapped the spoon away out of Silver's hand and onto the floor. "Shadow are you hungry or not? I can give you anything." Silver picked the spoon off of the floor and cleaned it off. "Rweal fwood." Shadow whined. Silver sighed. "Ok ok real food it is. But if you can't eat it then it's back to baby food for you, and I want NO complaints from you in feeding time. "Psh. Easy as cake." Shadow scoffed. "I'm afraid you're wrong little one. "It's "Easy as PIE. Not cake." Silver corrected as he got out some cereal and lunch meat.

Silver came back and started to feed him again. Shadow put some cereal in his mouth. Soon he found out he had no teeth and spit it back out. "See you can't." Silver said. "Maybe when you grow in some teeth you can try again." Silver then scooped up more mush and fed it to an unwilling but starving baby Shadow who ate it anyways.

10 minutes later Silver came back with Shadow sitting on his head. "Mwush mwush!" Shadow commanded Silver. Silver walked around in circles for a couple of minutes and sat down. "Hey!" Shadow whined. "Shadow let me rest for a while, Silver the sled dog needs to sit down." Silver lifted Shadow off of his head and down in the playpen. Shadow frowned and started messing with the toys that were with him before deciding to put a rattle in his mouth. Sonic noticed the clock and yawned "Silver I'm going to bed. It's late" Sonic got up and got in his bed in his room and hugged his chilidog pillow.

Soon Silver realized it was very late after a marathon of The Big Bang Theory and yawned. Shadow had long gone to sleep and was sleeping in the fetal position to keep warm. Silver: picked him up and got Shadow's Pjs on him and carefully lain him down in his crib with his pacifier. Silver then got ready and went to sleep as well in his bed.

The next morning Silver was tired and cranky because of lack of sleep. "I didn't get a wink of sleep last night…" Silver growled. "I didn't do it!" Yelled Shadow. "No I put you in bed. I just had too much on my mind." Silver said, almost dropping his coffee."I woke up licking my chilidog pillow." Sonic tried to get into the conversation. Silver got up and went to the bathroom. Shadow's face was a mess and he was dropping most of his food on the floor. "Shadow you know that's your breakfast right?" Sonic asked. "Yes, "Shadow replied. "I just find it fun to watch Silver clean up after me." Shadow replied. "You're lucky you didn't wake him up this time like you've done for the past few days." Sonic said while eating his donut. "Com'on, I was hungry." Shadow whined. "Yeah at 1:30 in the morning. You're like a baby vampire instead of a hedgehog I swear." "Hey knwock it off I already get enough of that as a gwone up!" Sonic continued on. "Why you look like one and May I add you act like one too Mr. I never go Outside when the Sun is Out. "Dats because my hwair is bwack!" Shadow protested, ready to aim a glob of oatmeal at Sonic. "You better not fling that or else you'll be getting a spanking." Sonic threatened. Shadow completely ignored the threat and flung the oatmeal straight into Sonic's eyes. "AHHHHHH AHHH MY EYES! HOT HOT HOT!" Sonic screamed and ran to the sink and cleaned his eyes out.

Silver came back in the room and stared at the mess that was going on. "Sonic what did you do?" "I didn't do anything, it was the demon child!" Sonic said as he wiped his eyes clean. "He flung oatmeal in my eyes!" Silver sighed, got out the mop and cleaned the floor. "Sonic it's been a month since he got turned into a baby. He's going to act like one whether you want him to or not, and that includes playing with his food. He doesn't know any better." Silver said as he put up the mop and cleaned Shadow's face off. "HOT OATMEAL IN MY EYES!" Sonic screamed, making Shadow cry from his volume level. Silver tried to calm Shadow down. "Do you have to scream around him? He's very sensitive to loud noises now, I don't want him stressed out and crying all the time because it gets ME stressed out too. I'm sorry I wasn't in here to stop him but I wasn't." "What he really needs is a good spanking right on his little butt." Sonic grumbled. "Sonic what happened to your happy-go-lucky attitude huh? I won't punish him for acting his age." Silver said annoyed. Silver put Shadow over his shoulder and rubbed his back, calming the baby down. "There now, he's calm." "Make him apologize." Sonic demanded. Silver bounced Shadow a little while turning slowly from side to side. "Sonic he's losing the ability to talk, I don't think he can." "Well I'm waiting." Sonic paced and watched Shadow breathe. Silver sighed. "Shadow can you say sorry to Sonic for throwing your food at him?" Shadow lifted his head up and blinked. "Do I hwave to?" If you don't want your butt to be red you do." Sonic said and held up a wooden paddle. Shadow's little heart beat so fast in fear. "I sowwy Soic, I sowwy! Shadow cried and burst into tears again, burying his face into Silver's fluffy mane. Silver sighed. "Sonic, no wonder he doesn't like you. I get it, you're using his age and state to get revenge on him." Sonic smirked. "You got that right, and it's gonna be so sweet."


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic's smile grew bigger as he thought of multiple revenge plans. Silver rubbed Shadow's back again. "Shhhhh shhh don't worry I won't let Sonic hurt you. Shhhhhh. Sonic don't even think about hitting him with anything!" Sonic slammed the paddle down on the table. " Oh yeah, I get it. He gets a free "Be an asshole to Sonic" card just 'cause he's a stupid baby!? That is bullshit!" Sonic then stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

A half hour later Shadow was watching a Sesame Street video on the T.V. "La la la la, la la la. Elmo's World. La la la la, la la la. Elmo's World! Elmo loves his goldfish, his crayon too…That's Elmo's World!" Sang Elmo as he danced around his crayon room. Shadow watched in boredom, Silver had put this tape in and Shadow was stuck watching it. He was also told not to touch the VCR either. Shadow sat there, hiding his actual enjoyment for the show when Sonic emerged from his room and sat down on the floor next to Shadow. "What did Silver put in this time? Sesame Street? I don't remember this part of it. Must be new then. " Sonic watched a few minutes with Shadow. "It's time to ask a baby." Elmo said as he walked up to a baby in a highchair. "Hello there baby, do you know what sound a kitty makes?" Sonic nudged Shadow. "Hey Shadow, what sound does a kitty make?" Shadow stared at him and scooted away. "Hey Shadow you didn't answer Elmo's question."

Silver was in his room watching T.V. when he heard his door creak. "Hm?" He looked away from the television to see a little hand push the door farther open, followed by the rest of his body. Shadow crawled to the edge of Silver's bed and held his arms up. Silver noticed and looked down over the ground. "Hey Shadow, I thought you were watching Sesame Street. Is Sonic still in his room?" Silver picked up the baby and set him in the middle of the bed where he wouldn't fall off. Shadow shook his head. "Soic watch Elmo." Silver laughed. "Well I guess the parent is more interested in a toddler's show more than the actual toddler." Shadow nodded and stretched out on the bed on his belly. Silver thought for a moment and sighed. "I wonder when we're gonna stop being lazy and get you that antidote so you can get back to normal. Shadow yawned and started to drool on the pillows. "I think it's naptime for some little hedgehog. Silver got up and retrieved Shadow's blanket, pacifier and Maria doll from his nursery and brought them back into his own room. Silver gave Shadow the doll and pacifier and draped the blanket over the hedgehoglet to keep him warm. "I guess you don't really care when we get it, do you? I think you're starting to like this." Silver asked Shadow, watching him sleep soundly.

Sonic sat there watching the tape, hypnotized by Sesame Street. Silver walked into the Den and cocked his head "Sonic, you're gonna wear out the tape. Turn it off." Silver waited and when Sonic didn't obey he stopped the tape, ejected it and slipped the cover back on. "Sonic, this is Shadow's video, not yours." Sonic snapped out of it and turned. "Where is the brat?" Silver put the video back on the shelf. "He's sleeping in my room. Do not go in there and wake him up." "Awwwww." Sonic put the vacuum cleaner back in the closet. Silver sat on the couch. "Sonic do you know where to get the antidote?" "Nope." Sonic replied. "Well we better find it. Maybe Amy could babysit while we go look." Silver said. "I don't need a babysitter!" Sonic yelled. "Shhhhhhh. Not you, the baby, Shadow." Silver whispered harshly to him. "Ohhhhhh." Sonic whispered back.

Meanwhile Shadow was having a pleasant dream about whatever babies dream about. Nobody knew that Shadow had rolled onto the edge of the bed in his sleep. Shadow rolled over again started falling off the bed. "Silver walked in to check on him and ran to catch Shadow. "Gotcha!" Silver said as he caught Shadow and took him out of the room. "He almost fell off my bed." Silver said as he rocked the baby back and forth. "Why didn't you put him in his crib or something?" Sonic asked. "Because he was already asleep there." Silver replied. "Isn't it a bit early for his nap? It's 12:25 P.M. He sleeps a lot." Sonic asked again as he took off his shoes. Silver looked at Shadow and back to Sonic. "It's because he's a baby." "Yeah, is that the reason why he sleeps a lot when he's normal too?" Sonic asked. "Sonic stop being a smart ass, you know that's not the reason when he's grown." Silver laid back and looked at the ceiling. "It isn't? I thought it was." Silver facepalmed. "Sonic, babies do 4 things. Eat, sleep, relieve themselves and act cute. That's why." "But Shadow only does two of those things. He doesn't act cute or eat." Sonic said, stretching out on the couch. "Of course he does Sonic, just not to you. He does eat." Silver looked at Shadow who was waking up. Sonic looked over at the row of baby bottles. "Baby formula doesn't count." "Yes it does Sonic." Silver held Shadow gently as the ebony hedgehog yawned. Sonic walked out of the room and into his room to think about how he could find the antidote.

Silver held Shadow. "Hey buddy. Did you have a nice nap?" Shadow rubbed his eyes and waited for his eyes to adjust to the light. Shadow tried to speak but all that came out was babbling and shortly after, crying. "Shadow? What's wrong? Can you speak?" Silver tried to calm him down and soon realized that Shadow just had a dirty diaper and changed him. Silver then put Shadow's binky back in his mouth.

Silver got up and went into Sonic's room. "Sonic, we have a problem." "What? You can't find any rash cream?" Sonic chuckled. "No Sonic, Shadow can't talk anymore." Silver said worryingly. Sonic laughed. "Yay, finally!" Silver glared. "Not yay, Sonic, If he becomes too babyish the antidote won't work on him, do you want to be his dad until he grows up again?" Sonic jumped up. "N-no nononono!" "Well then Sonic, let's go get the antidote before it's too late!" Silver said. Sonic ran over to Silver. "Ok ok let's get it! I don't wanna be daddy for the next 18 years. Especially to Shadow." "Ok Sonic I'll call Amy to babysit." Silver dialed Amy's number on the phone and waited while the phone rang. Amy picked up and answered. "Hello?" "Amy we need your help."

Amy paused. "Is anything wrong? Is anyone hurt?" "No Amy, we just need you to babysit for a while for us." Amy was confused. "Babysit? For what?" Silver hesitated on his next sentence. "Um well, we need you to babysit Shadow." Amy laughed. "Shadow? I thought he could take care of himself….Unless you got him in diapers again and are forcing him to act like a baby." "God I wish that was the case Amy, but it's not. Just come over to my house and see for yourself." "But-""JUST GET OVER HERE!" Sonic yelled into the phone. "Ww-WAHHHHHHHH!" Shadow started to cry again.

Silver and Sonic tried to calm down the little fur ball while Amy walked to Silver's house. "This better not be a joke Sonic Hedgehog." Meanwhile the 2 boys were inside yelling at each other. "SONIC WHY DID YOU HAVE TO YELL?!" "BECAUSE AMY DIDN'T GET IT FAST ENOUGH! "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE SHADOW'S CRYING AGAIN AND WE LOST THE PACIFIER!" "WE? DON'T YOU MEAN YOU?!""HELP ME LOOK FOR IT!""FINE!" Sonic and Silver franticly looked around the house for Shadow's binky while Shadow himself just wailed.

Amy rang the doorbell and waited on Silver's front porch. Sonic answered the door. "…..Hi Amy…. Come in." Amy walked through the door and looked around. "What happened?" Sonic rocked back and forth on his feet. "Well I sorta made Shadow cry and he won't calm down until he has his binky….In which we kinda lost so we're looking for it." Amy looked down on the floor and picked up the pacifier and washed it off. "I found it." Sonic stared at her then the binky and back again. "What is this sorcery? How do women find things so easily?" It's because almost all of a man's brain mass went into his muscles and not his mind." Sonic thought for a moment. "Are you saying that boys are stupid?" "Yes. Now let's calm down Shadow. He BETTER be an actual baby." Sonic followed. "I'm telling the truth Amy. Just look." Silver was in the rocking chair rocking Shadow who had calmed down a bit but was still crying. "Oh you were right." Amy walked over to Shadow and Silver. "Amy, thank you for coming." Silver said, still trying to calm down Shadow. "Yeah, look what I found." Amy held up Shadow's missing pacifier. "Where did you find it?" Silver asked. "On the floor, and I did wash it off." Any gently placed the binky into Shadow's mouth and watched the baby calm down. "Thank goodness he's stopped crying." Sonic said, leaning against the crib. Any sat down on the floor. "Care to explain what's going on to me?" Sonic sat down also. "Well it's a long story but Silver and Shadow switched bodies 2 months ago and Shadow drank too much of the antidote for it and this happened." Amy let it sink in and then spoke. "So they switched bodies?" "Yeah ." "Then Shadow turned into a baby?" "Yes." "And now you guys need to do what?" "Find the antidote, and we can't take a 10 month old with us so you'll have to babysit him while we're gone.

Amy nodded." Of course I'll babysit him. But I'll have to get Cream because she's coming over to my house today and I can't leave her there. Plus she'll love to help take care of a baby.

Amy went back home and got Cream and returned to the house. "Ms. Amy will I get to help you babysit?" Cream asked as they walked through the door of Silver's house. "Yes Cream but be very careful and gentle." Amy led Cream into the nursery and walked over to where Silver was. "Hello Mr. Silver, what's that you've got there?" Cream asked looking at the cream colored baby blanket he was holding in his arms. "Hi Cream, um, this is the little one you and Amy are going to watch for us." Silver pulled back the blanket to reveal Shadow who was calmly sucking on his pacifier. "Mr. Shadow, is that you?" Cream asked surprised. Shadow's ears perked at the sound of his name and he looked over at Cream. "Yes Cream, Shadow accidently drank a potion that made him very young. Silver and Sonic are going out to find the antidote to get him back to normal." Amy explained to Cream. "Oh Cute! But I still feel bad for him." Silver smiled. "Don't worry Cream he's gotten used to it." "Oh good." Cream replied smiling again. Silver wrapped Shadow up again. "So we'll have you two watch him…for how long Sonic?" Silver asked Sonic. "Over the weekend. It'll take us more than a day to get the antidote." Silver nodded and gently passed Shadow to Amy. "If we leave today we'll get back sooner. So let's go now." Sonic said as he put his shoes back on. "Yes. We'll be back. Goodbye you guys." Silver and Sonic left the house and went to look for the antidote.

Back at the house Amy rocked Shadow while Cream watched. "He's so adorable. May I hold him?" Cream asked sweetly. Shadow reached up and touched Amy's face. "Awww is it nice for some girls to be around for a change?" Amy asked, holding his little hand. Shadow nodded and coughed. "Yes you can Cream, just watch his head and be careful." Amy let Cream hold Shadow. "Whoa Mr. Shadow you're a bit heavy." Cream said as soon as she got hold of him. "Don't drop him." Amy said worryingly. "And I don't really think you have to call him "Mr." right now, he's younger than you are." "Oh ok." Cream said as she handed Shadow back to Amy. Shadow squirmed as a sign that he didn't want to be held anymore and Amy put him down on the floor. Shadow then crawled to his toys and started to play with them. Cream watched him and giggled. Shadow looked over his shoulder. "Dwo you mwind? Cream gasped. "You can talk? I thought Mr. Silver said you couldn't." Shadow turned around. "Of cworse I can. I jwust was upset that I had a dirty diaper….." Amy snickered. "Shadow, that's perfectly normal for babies to get upset by that. It doesn't feel good to them." Shadow blushed and went back to his toys. "Oh yeah? You twy sitting in your own fwith for 10 minutes while someone next to you can't hear you cwying." Shadow mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy turned to Shadow. "What was that?" She asked. "Nothing." Shadow replied grimly, almost fed up with this whole situation. Shadow lay down and chewed on a toy, his teeth were coming in and it hurt like Hell. Amy rubbed Shadow's back. "Don't worry; whatever they did to you won't happen with us, right Cream?" Cream nodded and played with her dolls.

Shadow looked up and started to whine and fuss. Amy picked him up and set him on her lap. "What's wrong baby?" She asked in a high pitched baby voice. "My mouth hwurt!" Shadow whined. Amy got him to open his mouth so she could see. "Ohhh I see, you're teething." Amy saw two little beginnings of fangs poking out of Shadow's gums. "Hm, so that's why you've been cranky all morning, it must really hurt." Amy gave Shadow a teething ring (that looked just like the yellow rings that they would collect all the time, except for it was rubber and it squeaked. (Not like a dog chew toy, it was made for the babies of the Sonic Universe.)) "There now, that should help and give you something to chew on." Amy held Shadow gently and rocked him back and forth. Shadow looked up at her and felt….safe and happy.

Meanwhile Sonic and Silver were following a map through Mexico and down Central America into South America. "Sonic," Silver said. "Where is this Fountain of Youth crap you've been telling me about? Sonic trudged ahead and pushed away vines that were in his face. "A book told me that it was somewhere in this jungle in South America…..or Florida…I don't know which one." Silver facepalmed. "Sonic you better know where we're going; these bugs are driving me nuts!" Sonic was surrounded by a bug repellent bubble. "What bugs, I don't see any. LOL." "SONIC!" Silver yelled and it echoed through the trees.

Back at the house things were going very smoothly. Shadow was sleeping, Amy was reading magazines and Cream was watching TV. "Ms. Amy what happens if Shadow doesn't get back to normal?" Cream asked. "I don't know Cream; I guess he'll have to grow up again." Amy answered. Cream nodded and paused. "May we go to the park after Shadow wakes up?" Amy smiled. "That's a good idea Cream."

Silver tried to keep up with the Blue Blur as they marched through the trees and finally found an opening just as the clock hit 3 O'clock. Sonic got out first only to step in a pile of quicksand. "Silver, HELP!" Sonic squirmed around and tried to get out only sinking faster into the ground. "Sonic don't move, moving only makes you sink faster!" Silver grabbed onto Sonic's hand and pulled. "Oh my God, Sonic you're heavy!" Silver yelled as he pulled up. "Shut up Silver! You weigh .2 pounds heavier than me so be quiet about how much I weigh!" Silver pulled Sonic all the way out and threw him on the ground. Sonic got up and hurried ahead into the afternoon sun.

Shadow woke up in his bassinette and sneezed. His sneeze blew off his blanket that was draped over him, revealing the cute onsie that Amy had put on him earlier. He looked around and "W-WAHHHHHH!" Shadow cried making Cream jump. "Shadow, you scared me! What's wrong?" Shadow continued crying, he couldn't stop for some reason. Cream ran to get Amy. "Ms Amy! Shadow's crying!"

Amy ran in from the kitchen and went over to where Shadow was and picked him up. "Shhh, Shhh its okay, Mom- I mean Amy's here. What's wrong, don't cry." Amy swayed back and forth to try and get the motion to calm Shadow down. "What's wrong with him Ms. Amy?" Cream asked worryingly. "I don't know Cream, maybe he's just hungry. Amy faced Shadow toward her and looked at him. "Are you hungry?" She asked. Shadow's stomach growled in response. "I guess that's a yes." Cream happily said. "Cream, will you go get one of the formula bottles for me please." Amy asked. "Yes Ms. Amy." Cream replied, and went into the kitchen to fetch the bottle.

Shadow had calmed just to a whine and looked up at Amy. "Mama-er Amy." Amy looked at him and smiled. "It's okay, you can call me Mama if you want to, I don't mind." Shadow fiddled with his bib and got tears in his eyes again. Amy rubbed his stomach. "Cream is gonna come back with your bottle, I promise.

Cream walked back in the room with a full bottle in her hands. "Here Shadow I got your bottle for you." Cream handed the bottle to Amy. "Thanks Cream, Look Shadow I have your ba-ba right here." Amy gently pushed the nipple of the bottle into Shadow's mouth, making Shadow calm down and start suckling on it. Cream looked over and smiled. "Oh he's so cute." Amy nodded and continued holding the bottle. Shadow suckled and looked at Cream and panned back to Amy. "I-I can't believe..A-am I starting to..Like this?" Shadow thought to himself and stopped drinking. Amy then put him over her shoulder and patted his back gently. "Com'on let's see if Shadow can give me a burp." Shadow blushed and burped softly. "There we go. Good boy! Who's my sweet widdle baby?" Amy asked, having way too much fun with it. Shadow blushed again, not wanting to answer but then Amy started tickling him. "Haha hahaha hehe!" Shadow laughed, completely helpless in Amy's arms. "Com'on who is it?" Amy asked again, grinning. "M-me! Heheheha!" Shadow answered her in between laughing fits. Amy stopped tickling him and sat him up again. "Good, is little Shadow happy now?" Amy asked. Shadow nodded in response. "Good," Cream butted in. "Ms. Amy said that after you woke up we could go to the park." Cream smiled. Amy nodded and put Shadow in a stroller. Shadow gulped. People he didn't want to see him were going to whether he liked it or not.

Amy looked back at Cream. "Cream, could you go get the diaper bag out of Shadow's room please? I've already got everything in there that he might need." Cream nodded. "Yes Ms. Amy." Cream ran into Shadow's nursery and got his diaper bag and came back with it. Amy smiled and took it from her and slung it over her shoulder. "Thank you Cream, now let's go." Amy opened the door and pushed the stroller out with Cream not far behind and locked the door. Shadow sank down in the stroller with his pouty face on. Cream noticed. "Shadow, don't be sad, it's just the park, didn't Sonic or Silver take you to it before?" Shadow sat up a bit. "No." "They didn't?" Cream replied. "Well this will be a first time thing for you to go to the park as a baby." Shadow sighed. "Well this'll be GREAT." Amy chimed in. "Maybe there will be other babies there for you to play with, I'm sure of it." Shadow squirmed. "I don't wanna!' "Shhhhhhh." Amy shushed Shadow and continued on to the park.

When they got there Amy took Shadow out of the stroller and put him on a blanket she had brought with them and set out some toys for Shadow to play with. Shadow crossed his arms and pouted. "Shadow, what's wrong? Ms. Amy brought you some toys to play with. Com'on." Cream picked up a rattle and shook it for Shadow in hopes that he would try to grab it and play. Shadow looked away. "Hmph, I'm not interested in that." Shadow started to say but then it caught his eye as Cream moved the rattle around. "No Shadow, don't fall for it." Shadow thought as he tried to keep from grabbing for it. "No don't-"Shadow started reaching for the rattle in Cream's hand. Cream smiled. "I knew you wanted to play." Cream shook the rattle again and watched Shadow grab for it before giving it to him and watched him happily play with it.

Shadow shook the rattle and was delighted by the noise that came from it, but he soon realized what he was doing and threw the rattle in the grass. "Oh no. "Cream picked up the rattle again and put it on the blanket. "What about this?" Cream put some soft blocks in front of Shadow. Shadow looked at them and started to build a tower. He was just starting to enjoy himself when Rouge appeared, walking down the gravel path. "Hi Ms. Rouge." Cream said as Rouge turned her head. "Huh?" Rouge walked over to where they were to see what was going on. Cream smiled at her and continued playing with Shadow. "What happened?" Rouge asked as she leaned down to have a closer look at Shadow. Amy looked down at her. "Shadow got turned into a baby, it's a long story." Shadow looked over at her surprised and hid from her, or what he thought was hiding, by curling into a ball. Rouge managed to coax Shadow out of his ball by promising him candy, in which he didn't get and can't have.

"What are you doing here Rouge?" Amy asked. "What a girl can't just get outside and go to the park?" Rouge answered. "I see that you have a little problem here." Rouge picked up Shadow who was reaching up to her anyway and petted him on the head. "Yeah," Amy fidgeted in her seat. "Sonic and Silver have been taking care of him for 2 months. They're trying to find the antidote that can change him back to normal. I'm babysitting him for the weekend with Cream's help." "Oh." Rouge answered, holding Shadow close so he could hear her heart beat. "Well, he is still adorable." Shadow snuggled into Rouge while she slowly rocked him. "Wouge." Shadow murmured her name and touched her face. "Awwww he said my name." Rouge tickled his tummy and chuckled. "Well he retained his ability to talk, sort of but sometimes it fades in and out." Amy explained. "Oh really? That's cute." Rouge continued tickling Shadow, who laughed and smiled his little head off, he was happy to finally be with some females for a change as Amy said. Shadow finally had enough of it and started whining to be put down on the blanket again. "You wanna play again? Here" Rouge sat Shadow on the blanket again. Shadow crawled off the blanket and sat down. "You wanna go on the swings?' Rouge asked, picking him up. Shadow nodded. "Ok then, Amy is it okay that I push Shadow on the swing?" Rouge asked. "Can I go too?" Cream added. "Yeah it's alright with me, just be careful, babies are very fragile." Rouge nodded and headed off towards the baby swings with Cream behind her. "B-but I don't want that swing that one's for babies." Shadow protested with his lip stuck out. Rouge just looked at him. "Shadow you-" "I know…I am a baby and I'm being a total hypocrite….." Shadow responded looking down at the ground. "Exactly." Rouge put him in the baby swing and started gently pushing the swing while Cream had the big swings to swing on. Shadow swayed with the swing as it went back and forth and soon found himself laughing and giggling with joy. "You like this Shadzy?" Rouge called out to him. Shadow stopped and turned around. "Don't call me tha-" Shadow was interrupted by a pacifier being pushed in his mouth. "Shhhhhh. Shadow, babies don't talk remember." Cream whispered in his ear. Shadow nodded and sucked on his binky. "Okay I think this is enough swinging for a while." Rouge took Shadow out of the seat and lead Cream back to where Amy was. "Shadow keeps forgetting that babies don't talk." Cream said. Amy sighed. "Well, it's time for his bottle anyway so he won't be talking." Amy reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a bottle of formula. Shadow started reaching for it. "Ba-ba erg- no, no bottle." Amy took Shadow from Rouge and started to feed him. Shadow suckled on the bottle and finally calmed down, occasionally kicking his foot. "This is actually the first time I've ever seen him eat." Rouge said.

Shadow was almost done when Knuckles walked over. "I've been looking for you Rouge- oah, ohhhhh ho, ho, ho heheheh." Knuckles burst out laughing when he saw the hedgehoglet in Amy's arms, suckling on a baby bottle. "Shadow, dude what happened?" Shadow forced the nipple out of his mouth and blushed hard. "Nothing! Go away! Go w-way!" Shadow shooed Knuckles away with his arms. "Ha ha, you think waving your widdle arms is going to get me to go away? It's not." "Yes i-it is! My mommy said so!" Shadow stuttered, on the borderline of crying already. "Who's your "mommy" then?" Knuckles asked, smirking. "Uh…uh..umm. it's.." Shadow clung onto Amy and burst into tears. Shadow was already upset from being here and not getting to go on the big boy swings, now knuckles was picking on him for his size and his adult mind was now less than a fourth there, all he could think of to do was cry.

"Knuckles knock it off!" Rouge yelled. "He can't help it if he thinks and acts that way. He's not even a year old yet." "How do you know?" Knuckles questioned. "Amy told me and it'll be over between us if you don't stop acting like a little kid and don't make fun of him!" Knuckles shut up and then spoke. "Woman, we were never "Together" in the first place." Rouge was silent. "Even if we aren't, I'm appointing myself as his aunt and you as his uncle. Knuckles staggered backwards. "Uncle? But it's just for one more day!" "I know but Amy and Cream are going to need help for even then." Knuckles gagged. Shadow had stopped crying, but he had wet himself in the process. He was just lying there, on the blanket after Amy had burped him, with a big, evil grin upon his face.


End file.
